Legacy
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: Vince McMahon has a lot of free time on his hands since being relieved of his duties. So he decides he should clean out his basement as he does he discovers a deep family secret. As he discovers this secret an old flame reemerges in his life. SLASH Pairings: EV, possible Shawn/Hunter or Bret/Shawn.
1. What's This

_Vince McMahon had been Chairman of WWE for close to 30 years it was his life but apparently it was his time to step down. When he was removed from his position he was upset naturally who wouldn't be but he had assured everyone he'd be fine. Especially his daughter who takes time out to call him from time to time to make sure he was okay._

"Dad are you sure you're going to be okay with all this free time on your hands."

"Yes honey I'm going to be fine I'll find things to do I know the WWE was a lot of my life, but I'm sure I can find other things to occupy my time."

"I'm just worried about you I mean you're all alone up here."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm Vince McMahon and something will come up so you don't have to worry."

"Are you sure Dad," she asked.

"Are you sure your okay huh honey"

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Well the same goes for me now will you tell me how your doing."

_Stephanie went into detail about how her life was going how her kids were. Apparently Murphy had lost her first tooth, Aurora had straight A's on her report card and Vaughn who just celebrated her first birthday was already potty trained. She also talked about work and how she was going to start taking a more active role. Vince just soldiered on as she mentioned the business. They continued to talk for a good while._

"Mhm" he smirked. "Again Sweetheart I'm good and I'm going to let you go now because I know you still have so much to do than worry about your old dad."

He could hear her sigh over the phone. "Okay, dad I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart bye."

_Vince then wondered what he should do because he was drawing up blanks on any activities to do he didn't have anyone to golf with so he decided against that and he had went for a drive earlier so that was a no as well. He even sat on the couch and turned on the TV but there was nothing good on then he looked around the living room of his house and saw his cleaning lady Olivia cleaning a window and that's when a bright went off in his head._

"Hey Olivia, you need any help cleaning," asked Vince.

"Oh no Mr. McMahon, I've got everything covered besides what would you being paying me for if you started to do my job sir," she said.

"Yeah you are right," he said.

_Then another thought came to mind, Olivia had cleaned up the entire house but one place came to mind that she probably hadn't cleaned._

"How about the basement," he asked curiously.

"Oh I haven't cleaned there sir but do you really want to clean down there it's probably quite filthy."

"Nonsense it gives me something to do," said Vince getting up from the couch. "And I could give a look through some of those boxes down there while I'm at it."

"Okay then sir," she said to the enthusiastic ex-Chairman who was happy he found something to do.

_Vince then went through his house to the other side where his basement was he climbed down the stairs turned on the light he saw a bunch of dust and webs but he didn't seem to care he just went straight to work. He saw three boxes in the corner and dragged them near an old leather chair. He sat down and opened up the first box. and smiled. It was a bunch of pictures and toys that belonged to Stephanie and Shane when they were little kids. He looked through the pictures smirking and reminiscing at how little his children were he couldn't help but think if only they were still that little. _

_He first picked up Stephanie's old baby blanket the one he turned her in with every night. He laughed when he though about it he had practically tucked her in with it til she left for college he put it back down. Then he looked at an old brown bear that he fondly reminded as the bear he gave to Shane it was his when he was young. He loved the bear so much so he gave it to Shane to have and it became his favorite toy he took it everywhere. His name was Jess it was named after his grandfather and before he gave it to Shane it was a proud memento of his childhood and he loved seeing the old thing again. Then he saw a picture at the bottom of the box it was a picture of him, Shane, Stephanie and his ex-wife Linda. _

_He had been married to Linda to her for 28 years but the married ended when Stephanie left for college and he finally told her that he was gay. It was a hard process because they were together so long but he wasn't in love with her anymore. He only waited that long because he wanted to wait for the kids to be out of the house. He was happy to finally be somewhat himself he had had a few relationship they didn't really mean much but one man sure did. _

_Vince shook his head not trying to go there and put the picture if him and his family back in the box and closed it back up and then when to box number two and opened it. It was his box his being that it was all the pictures his mom took of him and his older brother Kenny, Kenny had died in an accident when he was a teenager he was Vince's half brother on his Mom's side. They were somewhat close growing up but then he was gone. That's just the way things are sometimes. He looked at more pictures of him Kenny and his mom for awhile before he closed the box up as well and moved it to the side._

_Then he opened up box number three it was a box he hadn't seen before and upon looking at his pictures he could tell these were his father's things he never looked through it before. It a few pictures document and books but one book caught his eye more so than anything the cover read in bold gold lettering __**Vincent J. McMahon**__._


	2. I've Learned So Much

**A/N: These are journal entries.**

Vince was a shocked to say the least of his findings he never knew his dad had a journal. He didn't seem like the type to even have owned one. He touched the lettering of his father's name and opened it up to the first page and just started to read.

* * *

><p><em>September 2, 1939<em>

_By the cover of this I guess you already know my name but if you haven't then I might as well tell you my name is Vincent J. McMahon. I got this book made for me because I thought I need it in the long run. Anyway I'm on my way to Canada from New York, World War 2 has just broken out and there drafting people left and right I figure if I make it to Canada I'll escape getting drafted. It may be a bit cowardice but I grew up to be a businessman. Going to war was never in the cards for me. I hope all goes well I have a long way to go so I can get away from everything._

_September 23, 1939_

_I've been riding for weeks into I got pretty deep into Canada. I made it all the way to Edmonton there I'd stay with this lady her name was I met at the farmers market she needed assistance around the house since she had no one to help her since she was a widow. I told her I could help her in exchange for a roof over my head and and free meals. She gave me so much work to do and she gave me the nickname 'cityboy' when I told her I was from the states. She cooks the greatest meals you could ever taste she even teaches me a thing or two._

_September 27, 1939_

_I__n my free time I go to Clarke stadium to see the Edmonton Eskimos play football. I go there every day after I finish up all my work and I eat breakfast. I'm not much of a football guy but for some strange reason I'm drawn to this place._

_October 2, 1939_

_I met a one of the players today it was purely by accident though I was standing in the stands and the ball came twirling at me almost hitting me and landing near. This young guy about my age came close to the stands and asked me to throw it back down. I was embarrassed because I couldn't growing up in New York I never really excelled at sports I mean sports surround but I'm no good at them. So needless to say I whisper to him that I didn't know how and and of course he laughed I guess it's like an uncommon feat to meet a man who doesn't know how to throw a football. So he came up to the stands to come get the ball I picked it up and handed it to him. He looked me up and down and asked me "You don't know how to play the game". I told him I didn't and he just smiled again and told me to stick around after practice was done. So I waited and he told me to come down into the field he told me his name is Stu Hart and that he'd teach me how to play because he thought it was crazy that I didn't know how._

_November 4, 1939_

_So everyday I have a routine work for Mrs. Sudeikis till everything was done then watch the Eskimos practice and play at the arena and then Stu would teach me how to play he would start with the basics teaching me all I needed to know. I'm getting pretty good. So to thank him I brought him a pie that Mrs. Sudeikis taught me how to make. He thought it was funny that I know how to make pie yet I can't play football to save my life. It became routine for us him teaching me how to play and me baking him pies and such._

_November 16, 1939_

_Mrs Sudeikis and I were baking today and she asked me why I was so happy today I didn't know what she meant but I've just been happy these past weeks. After all the baking we did I went over to the stadium were Stu told me the season was ending I felt bad because it was a lot of fun just me and him playing football, and he said he was going to miss me making him pies he said I'd make a good housewife I took offense to that but I just couldn't get mad at him. _

_November 26, 1939_

_I'll just say what happened today was a complete shock but it did indeed happen. Stu Hart kissed me. I have no idea how to react to something like that so I just ran after it happened it scared me so much because I'd never kissed a man before. What do you do when something like that happens to you?_

_December 11, 1939_

_I haven't seen Stu since what happened between us last month. I don't know if I ever will I do miss him though. I've never quite met anyone like him before. Truth be told I was never around many people my own age growing up. Always to busy hanging around my father I guess. Since I haven't been going to Clarke stadium anymore I just spend my time cleaning a lot and picking up cooking and baking tips from Mrs. Sudeikis._

_December 25, 1939_

_It's Christmas and I got one big surprise because Stu came over to the house today. He apologized for kissing me and said he wouldn't kiss me like that again. He said he would only do it if he got permission this time and you know what I gave it to him. It felt pretty crazy and thrilling. Needless to say it was one of the best presents I ever got._

* * *

><p>At that moment of reading Vince was startled by his cleaning lady Olivia.<p>

"You have a visitor," said Olivia.

"Jesus, Olivia! he exclaimed. "Can't you see I'm busy can't you tell them to come back later," said Vince.

"I don't think so sir he says that you would probably want to know that he's here."

Vince looked at her then got up a little pissed off because he was quite into what he was just finding out and whoever that is better have a damn god excuse for it. Vince put the book on top of the box and then walked back up stairs.

He walked into his living room all ready to go off on the person that was interrupting him that is until he saw who it was.

"Hey Vince long time no see".

"Eric."

**A/N: What do you think I hope you like it this story is tough at some aspects but I hope it's up to your standards.**


	3. I'm Back and Better Than Ever

**A/N: I hope you're all liking the story so far I really did my history though mainly on the last chapter but I hope you like this one, sorry about the shortness but I hope you like it.  
><strong>

"I heard about what happened on Raw a few weeks ago," said Eric.

"What are you doing here," asked Vince curiously.

"Don't give me any of that Vince," said Eric stepping closer to Vince. "You know I came here for you," he said.

"It's just been awhile I almost gave up on seeing you in person again," said Vince looking down to the ground because seeing Eric is definitely a shock to the senses and what he read early certain eluded his thoughts.

"You remember what I told you last time I saw you," said Eric lifting up Vince head and looking into his eyes.

"Yeah I do," said Vince looking back into Eric eyes.

"And what was it that I said," mused Eric

"You said that it was going to be hard for us to be together when we were going to be part of different companies," said Vince.

"I also said that love waits and that I'd be back for you," whispered Eric

Vince's eyes started to get a little misty at what Eric just said.

"Why are you crying when you should be kissing me," smiled Eric.

Vince leaned in the short distance and captured Eric's lips in a chaste kiss and just kept kissing him until they needed to break for much needed air when they did break they rested there forehead against each others.

"God I missed you," said Vince.

"Me too" said Eric now pulling Vince into a much needed hug and then release to bring Vince in for another kiss.

_It was about 7:00 pm and they just still couldn't believe they were finally with the other._

"I still can't believe your here," said Vince from his place on the couch sitting next to Eric with his arm laid across the top half of the couch and the same with Eric's and they were just staring at each other.

"I'm always going to come back to you Vince you never forget that," said Eric as his eyes glistened.

"And I'll always be here waiting," said Vince smiling and pushing Eric's hair behind his ear.

"You grew you're hair out again,"

"Yeah I did do you like it," asked Eric.

"I've always liked you with long hair you shouldn't ever cut it, it's just perfect for you," said Vince.

Eric laughed.

"Your so sweet, you know that," said Eric

"I'm a McMahon we are known for our sweetness," winked Vince. The Vince spoke again. "Even though I'm not amazingly happy to see you what brings you here right now.

"Well I heard about what happen not so long ago then I got the god news that I'm off Impact for a few weeks for a storyline so I dropped everything and came too see you," smiled Eric.

He then moved his hand from his spot on the top part of the couch to hold Vince hand across from it.

"You know there was never a day I stopped thinking about you, " said Eric.

"Same here".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric started to talk about all sorts of things going on in his everyday life and career then he asked Vince a question.<strong>_

"Is it hard Vince to not be a part of the WWE anymore," wondered Eric.

"The truth is it kind of was at first, but with the little time that has passed by I think it will be too much of an issue," said Vince.

"Besides I have you now," smirked Vince.

"Yes you do and this time I'm not going anywhere," said Eric clutching Vince hand harder.

"So more about you what's the big thing going on in Vince McMahon life I want to hear everything," asked Eric

"Oh trust me have I got a shocker for you," said Vince.

"I'm all ears," smiled Eric.

_**Vince then quickly went down to the basement and came back up this time a book in hand ready to tell Eric what he had just discovered.**_


	4. Missing?

**A/N: Okay so this is a very small update I know I take forever but I try more times than others. Again this is small but I made this tiny filler and I hope it helps. Sorry for the wait.**

Eric sat there stunned momentarily till he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Oh my god so you're telling me your Dad had this relationship with Stu Hart,"

"Yup that's exactly what I'm telling you," he said as they looked though the book.

"I can't believe it the same Stu Hart who is the patriarch of the famous Hart family," said Eric with his hand on his chin nursing a huge grin.

'Yes it is,"

"The very same man who originated the dungeon".

"Yes Eric, sure is,"

He took the book out of Vince's hand wanting a closer look at the first couple of pages Vince had read then he skipped ahead much further and he noticed something.

"I think the book is missing some pages ahead here looks like their missing,"

Vince grabbed the book and looked through it. "You're right," he said getting up off the couch yet again,' "I can't believe this!

I find something out that's this big this earth shattering and and I don't even know what happened afterwards. This is a piece of my father I never knew. I have to find what happens next!

Eric got up joining Vince as he had started to pace putting and hand on his shoulder to calm his down a bit.

"Calm down Vince I mean I thinks it amazing to have found out as much as you did. This is amazing to at least find out this kind of information. Something like this is just spectacular if you ask me.

"But I have to find out what happens next, Eric".

"Look since we know this much exists the rest has to be out there. And think I know were we can go too find out more.

Vince was in thought momentarily then it came to him. "Calgary!"

"Exactly maybe Stu left behind something that could help if not the paper's themselves. We should go see Bret he must have something of his dad's or surely one of his brothers or sister's knows something."

Vince smiled.

"You're brilliant you know that," he told the younger man.

"I know, but I think part of that's knowing you as long as I have,"

They stared at each other briefly before decided that Vince should get packed and Eric should go back to his hotel and fetch his luggage. After all that was done they booked a flight to Calgary and hopefully as they found there way to Bret's home he or one of the Hart's would know something or have something that could tell them more.


	5. Calgary

After the long flight the two were finally in Calgary. They had taken Vince's jet so they made good time. They had hailed a cab down instead of driving a limo because Vince didn't want to draw too much attention too himself. Vince's doesn't make many housecalls anymore so it would have many people wondering what he would be doing here and he wanted that to be kept in the know off a few select people.

Vince told the cab driver the directions to Bret's house and they got there not long after. Bret's home was very quaint not small it just had a homey atmosphere too it. Vince and Eric got out and at that moment both were glad they had dressed warm in heavy coats and extra shirts as it was freezing and both had wondered how they didn't feel this cold as they got off the jet.

They walked up to the a bordering gate and Vince got out his keys and unlocked it. Which earned him a look from Eric.

"Oh, Bret gave me keys a long time, He found it easier for me too get in when me and him needed to talk business".

Eric just nodded.

They walked up too the front door but this time Vince decided to knock since he and Eric were dropping by quite unexpectedly and it would be rude to just walk in.

Bret moved to the front door and surprised at what he saw in front of him.

"Vince, Eric what are you both dong here, replied Bret who was more than stunned",

"Bret, we need you're help," said Eric taking the lead into Bret's home and getting a shock of him own.

"Bret, what is Shawn Michaels doing asleep on your couch". This surprised Vince who came in after Eric too see what he was talking about while Bret closed the front door.

After they both looked at Shawn who was sure enough asleep on Bret's couch they both cast Bret a look that quietly asked what was going on.

Eric was about to say something when Bret put a finger to his lips and led the two out of the living room and into Bret's den.

As Eric and Vince sat down and got themselves situated on the couch in the den, Bret brought both men some hot chocolate.

Then Bret spoke.

"Okay I know how this looks but me and Shawn didn't do anything," Bret explained. "He and Hunter had a fight and he came down here. And again we did not do anything.

Eric and Vince looked at each other a bit skeptical of what that was all about.

"Look Bret It's okay we don't have too know any of of that it's not our business," said Eric.

Vince however was a bit curious as it pertained to Hunter his son in law but he would just file the thoughts away for another.

Bret was relieved then another question arised what were Eric and Vince doing here. He hadn't seen the two men together in when he was inducted into the Hall of Fame he found out they were in a relationship but now he was curious as to what was happening now. To his knowledge of when he first came back on Raw in 2010 Vince and Eric weren't together but was he wrong or not.

"Okay so what's going on here," Bret said as gestured between the two of them. "I don't mean too pry but what's happening here weren't you two broken up".

The truth was neither men knew what was going on they had a fight around the time Eric's contract expired and Eric eventually went to TNA. They would talk here and there and see each other when they could but was that a relationship. It was obviously something seeing as the two were constantly coming back to one another. They kissed when Eric first arrived at Vince and they were constantly cuddled together at Vince's home and on the flight. What they had was just easy like breathing.

"Bret," Vince spoke. "I don't think we ever really broke up," He said as he grabbed a hold of Eric's hand.

Bret smiled at the two. _Those two must have something special._ "So what is the nature of your visit out here, I kinda forgot to ask".

They looked over to Bret who was sitting on the side to them in a lounge chair.

"Um, how do I put this," said Vince. "But, what do you know about the history of you're father and mine,"

"What do you mean." said Bret.

"That they had known each other for a long time,"

"Hmm, did they,"

"Yeah they did," he said getting out the old journal. "Bret this is my dad's journal and I want you too read it,"

Bret opened the journal and started to read. His eyes opening wider as he read each paragraph.

"Oh my god, is this true!" he put his hand over his in shock and in awe. He was not expecting what he just read. "My dad and your together,"

"This is just so hard for me to believe,"

"Imagine my surprise when I found it, smirked Vince.

"Look" chimed in Eric. "What you just read we believe to just be the tip of the iceberg,"

"Yeah, we think your dad has some missing pages,"

"Or at the very least something else from back then that could help us inquire more about what happened,"

"Wow okay, even though this is a helluva lot to take in I want to know more. But I don't have anything like that here with me all of my dad's things are back at the Hart House."

"You think we can go out there and look around?"

"Ye-"

"I'm going too!"

They all turned looked behind Bret to see Shawn who just walked in to the den with a big grin on his face.

"You guys are not leaving without me," said Shawn as he jumped on Bret's armrest.

"Shawn how much did you hear."

"I heard enough, and by the way Bret I always knew you're dad played for the other team. I mean there's only so many times the man could call me a faggot,fruit,or a fairy.".

They all laughed at Shawn who just seemed adorable at that moment.

"Hey why are you all laughing I really wanna go too,"

"Not without me!," they all turned yet again to see Hunter walking into the den.

"Vince what are you doing here," he asked as he didn't know his father in law would be here. He knew Shawn would be here since he always seemed to be running to Hart more and more as of late.

"I should be asking you that Hunter,"

Hunter gulped.

"I'm not going back with you Hunter we've going on an adventure and it's going to be awesome," replied Shawn.

They all looked at Shawn as he said that Vince because he knew Hunter could very well tell his daughter about everything.

"I don't care I'm going too." Hunter said as Vince gave him a wary look.

Bret gave Hunter a look as well as he was seething for many reasons then he realized something.

"Hunter how did you get in my house,"


	6. Hart House

When Hunter explained how he broke into Bret's house the two then preceded to get in an argument with one another. When fists threatened to be thrown Eric got in the middle to play peacemaker as Shawn (who always breaks up there arguments) was tired of having to break them up.

When Eric finally did get the two men apart Vince decided to fill Hunter in on everything seeing as he was his son in law. But he did make him swear not to tell Stephanie at least until they found out more. He eventually agreed on the stipulation and then they all went outside where Hunter and Bret had another disagreement this time on whose car Shawn should ride in. Vince ended it this time citing they should all ride in Hunter's car as it was larger and could easily accommodate them all. Eric ended up driving with Vince in the passenger seat and Bret, Shawn and Hunter in the back with Shawn sitting in between the two.

Hunter and Bret finally coexisted with one another on the ride to Bret's childhood home. Shawn was thankful for that as they sometimes the two couldn't go five minutes with out trying to engage the other. They got to the neighborhood of Patterson Heights in about fifteen minutes and they all unloaded out of the large SUV and walked up the porch. Vince was ready to knock on the door when Bret reminded him that the house was for sale again. Vince tried to open it but it was locked all five men looked at each other wondering what to do next.

They were all surprised when Shawn superkicked the door and forced it opened. None of them expected that then Bret and Hunter went to Shawn side as he was slumped over holding his knee. They both gave each other a death stare and they both grabbed ahold one of his arms and guided the man inside. Vince and Eric walked in behind them and closed the door back as best the could. They sat Shawn down on an old couch and propped his leg up at the end.

"Okay Bret," Vince gestured. "Where do we go now," The land was pretty foreign to all men except Bret and Shawn who had been to the house on occasion in the past.

"Okay um there is a lot of ground to cover, I will go check out my parents old room. Eric can you check my dad's office. Vince can you go up the attic see if it's anything up there. And Hunter," Bret smirked. "Can you go down to the dungeon and see if you can find anything maybe some old boxes perhaps".

Hunter knew Bret gave him the dungeon on purpose but he didn't let it faze him as it was just a basement and it was nothing to be afraid of.

"What about me," Shawn pouted as he wanted to do something as the everyone else were all assigned a room to explore.

"Shawn you just hurt you just superkicked a door open don't you think you should just rest you're leg for a bit before you go doing any exploring." Bret explained.

Shawn huffed.

"Yeah you rest and we'll be back," Hunter said as they all went there separate way inside the large home.

* * *

><p>Eric opened the door to the old office. It was filled top to bottom with mounds of dust. He first went over to the old desk where he opened up several drawers only to find old check stubs and documents. He glanced at some of the very old documents he found on the bottom drawer grabbed them as they could be important and he didn't want to come back to the others empty handed.<p>

Then he made his way over to the bookcase and looked thought the shelves and started overturning books and all the dust started flying everywhere. He looked through every book with hope to find something but he was coming up pretty empty.

* * *

><p>Bret opened the door to his parent's old bedroom and he smiled. He had a bunch of memories of him coming into his parents room when he and some of his were really young. He remember how on special occasions all the Hart kids would surprise there parents with breakfast in bed or wake them up them screaming 'Merry Christmas' or 'Happy Birthday'.<p>

Now the room was so empty and had been void of visitors for probably a couple of years now. Bret went over to the old bed and looked under it finding it empty. Then he searched the side tables for anything also coming up empty so he made his way to the closet to look inside. He looked though clutters of old jackets and scattered papers. After looking through so many papers he grabbed the oldest looking papers. Then he closed the closet walked to the door then looked back over his shoulder and reminisced on the time he helped Owen and Diana make there Mom and Dad breakfast in bed.

* * *

><p>Vince had climbed the ladder to the attic which he was afraid was going to break under his weight as it was so old. It was so dark so he grabbed his cell phone to illuminate the area. He didn't see much up at first but old tricycles and toys long forgotten. Then he looked towards the corner nearest to the window and he saw two boxes sacked together with one on top of the other. He slowly made his way over.<p>

He opened the first box and found clothes and several other toys from over 50 years ago. He put that box down and opened the next one. He shone the light on it and noticed it had black and white pictures of the Hart kids he presumed. Many he had never seen as he had seen quite a few because of the Hart Family's DVD. He just put them back in the box and grabbed it as he would take it down for the others to take a look at.

* * *

><p>Hunter walked down the dark dungeon with the only light was coming from small windows and from the upstairs. He knew that it was impossible to see so he turned on a mini flashlight that he had attached to his keys. He looked around and saw mainly old mats, weights, and barbells. It was getting creepy so he hurried his search and he look through the whole basement with a good pace.<p>

He looked all over finding nothing then he heard a shuffle before flashing his light over to the weights and seeing a big rat that made him scream, trip over his own feet, and lose his balance. As he tried to pick himself back up he felt something carved on the wall he flashed the light over and saw the letters JMH and SSH. He didn't know what they meant so he got his phone out and took a picture and then got the hell out of the basement.

* * *

><p>All four men made there way back into the living room were an impatient Shawn was waiting.<p>

"You've all been gone forever I thought you all got lost. Or worse kidnapped by ghosts."

"Shawn there are no ghost in this house." informed Bret.

"Are you sure because I heard Hunter scream," he said matter of factly. They all looked at Hunter with Bret smirking again.

"Hey it's not my fault I saw this huge rat," he told them honestly still a bit shaken up,"

"Yeah sure you did Hunter," Bret said sarcastically.

"Hey Hart, I'm not lying I did see a huge rat down there,"

"Hey do I have to separate you two," Shawn said as he threatened to get up even on his (at the moment) bum leg.

Vince looked at the two men then at Eric.

"Okay then guys what do we got."


	7. Looking for Info

**A/N: Well here's chapter 7 I knows it took awhile and it's short but I tried. I hope you all like it please review.**

Bret and Hunter sat down on the old couch with Shawn again sitting between them. Vince and Eric sat down on some old chairs they found in the kitchen. They decided first to through the pictures that Vince found first to see if they could find any old enough to hold any relevancy to what went on with their dad's. As they went through the old photos they looked over too Bret from time to time too see his face lighting up as he went through memory lane.

"Aww this is from Ellie's 10th birthday man was that a disaster," Bret smiled. "Oh and this is a picture of Biz that's what we called my brother Dean man that kid could make a business out of selling garbage to a garbage man".

Bret kept his smile and sighed as he picked up a picture of him trying to teach Owen how to ride his bike.

The guys (minus Hunter of course) could all see that Bret was hurting as he went through the pictures so Eric decided to change the subject.

"Hey Bret, who this with one of you're brothers." he asked as had seen on of the kids he knew to be Bret's brother on some other photo but the kid next to him was only in this one picture.

"That's my oldest brother Smith and I don't know the kid with him must of been a neighborhood kid,"

They all looked through each and every picture in the box that Vince had brought down but there was nothing old enough linking them to there dad's past. So Shawn asked Eric what he had rounded up in his search of Stu's old office.

Eric just shrugged. "I went through the office and came up with nothing."

"That's alright Eric," said Vince as he rested his hand on Eric's. Vince then turned his attention to Bret."What about you Bret what did you come up with."

"Well I found some old papers in my parents closet that you guys can all take a look at." They each grabbed a few and started looking though the browned paper.

"Ooh I got birth certificates," said Shawn.

"Oh you must have the originals that we couldn't find since me and my siblings all have duplicates."

"Wow 10lbs Bret, look who was a big baby."

Everyone let out a small laugh.

"Hey I can't help it that I was a healthy little scamp." smirked Bret.

They each went through their small stacks of the papers only finding more birth certificates, some old bills, and recipes. But while there where busy finishing up there search Shawn saw Hunter put an old paper in his jacket.

"Okay so that was a bust," said Bret. "So what did you find big nose,"

"Big Nose!" said Hunter getting off his side of the couch "I got your big nose right here," said Hunter as he tried to throw a punch only to be stopped by Vince who caught his arm.

"Hey there will be none of that here," shouted Vince.

"It was Bret's fault he tried to provoke me you all saw," said Hunter with Vince between them trying to keep them apart.

"I'm not the one who broke into my house," shouted Bret.

"Here we go again with this," said Hunter.

"You're damn right here we go you had no right breaking into my property,"

"Well you have horrible security," Hunter told Bret sarcastically. Which in turn made Bret try to break away from Vince and throw a punch at Hunter.

"Will you two stop it!" shouted Vince yet again. "Do you want me to separate you two, you are both acting like children."

"We'd be all good if Hunter just would of stayed away from what 's mine," Bret said trying to calm down.

"Oh really," said Hunter trying to get in Bret face.

"Can we not do this now," said Shawn standing up on his good leg looking at both men who were glaring at one another.

"Okay can we get back on topic here," said Eric who was relatively quiet during the whole spat. "Now Hunter what did you find in the dungeon.

Hunter shrugged. "All I found down there were just some letters etched on the wall."

"Letters," said Bret.

"Yeah," said Hunter as he got out his phone and held it out for Bret to see the letters JMH and SSH

"I have no idea what the first one stands for but the second one SSH those are my brother Smith's initials,"

"Smith huh,"

Vince looked at Bret as he nodded then to Hunter then Shawn then lastly Eric as he smiled.

"Well then boys I believe we have a long ride ahead of us."


	8. On the Road

They had already been on the freeway four hours and things were relatively quiet between everyone since they got in the car. Bret had taken to driving against Hunters will and that had started an argument in itself but then Vince told Hunter that Bret was the only one who knew the way to Smith's so he had to let it go.

Shawn sat in the passenger seat since his leg needed to have room to spread out. That left Hunter and Vince to a window seat with Eric in the middle. Shawn was starting to get curious as to how long it would take to get too where ever Bret's brother lived.

"Bret we've been driving for four hours now how much longer will it be," he asked as he looked over to Bret.

"Well were making some great time here so maybe 29 or 30 hours,"

"30 Hours!" exclaimed Hunter "Dear god where does he live."

"Language Hunter!," said Shawn "Don't take the lord's name in vain."

"Sorry Shawn," Hunter said apologetically.

Bret smirked then replied. "He lives in Barrie, Ontario."

"Ontario," he said as he looked over to Vince. "Did you know about this Vince we could of took the jet instead of this unnecessary car ride."

"Yes Hunter I did know that this car ride would be long but I hope that in this length of time perhaps we could bond a bit."

"Bond?" said Hunter as he quirked an eyebrow "Vince are you serious."

"Yes I am I think it would be good for all of us," said Vince. "Especially you and Bret."

"Do I really have to be included in this," said Bret glancing at the men through the rear-view mirror.

"Yes you do," said Eric speaking up on Vince's behalf, "You guys argue way too much and I think that even if this trip was something completely unexpected it will do us all some good in the end".

Both Bret and Hunter then caught each others eyes in the rear-view mirror for a second and then they both let out a long sigh.

_"This is gonna be a long drive," they both thought simultaneously._

* * *

><p>Bret decided a little after 2 am to stop at a motel because everyone seemed exhausted from the ride. Eric and Shawn had already fallen asleep. As soon as he parked the car Eric awoke with mumbles of 'are we there yet'. They all crowded out of the car except for a still sleeping Shawn so Hunter opened the passenger side door and picking up his sleeping friend and carried him inside the lobby as they all walked in Vince leading them and ringing for the<p>

"Hello," said the motel manager a woman who seemed to be in her sixties or seventies and according to her name tag her name was Gertrude.

"Um hello Gertrude," said Vince."We just had a long drive and are wondering if you had any rooms available."

"Okay then let me have a look," she told them as she typed on her computer and glanced up a few times at Hunter who was still carrying Shawn and the close proximity of Vince and a still sleepy Eric who kept nodding off on Vince's shoulder. "Hm, Okay it seems that we have two vacancies available".

"Just two," asked Vince. "Are you sure."

"Yes sir just two vacancies that's all we have,"

Vince sighed. "That will have too do, we'll take them.

"I get too room with this Shawn," exclaimed Hunter almost waking Shawn.

"The hell you do," said Bret stepping over to Hunter and Shawn. "Why do you get to bunk with Shawn huh."

"Duh, Bret I'm his best friend it would only be rational." said Hunter matter of factly.

"Hey I've known him a lot longer than you have." said Bret right back at Hunter,

"Neither of you are rooming with Shawn okay," said Eric wiping the sleep out of eyes.

"What," they both exclaimed.

"You both heard the manager there's only two rooms left and me and Vince are gonna share with Shawn so you too will have share."

"What no way!" said Hunter, "I am not rooming with him".

"For once I can agree with big nose on this,"

"Stop calling me that," said Hunter then he turned back to Eric and Vince. "Come on I'm already carrying Shawn can't I room with him,"

"Nope what Eric said will stand now will you carry Shawn to our room," said Vince. "Oh and Bret I want those car keys I don't want you think you can get out of sharing with Hunter".

Bret groaned and gave Vince the keys and made his way to his and Hunters room. Hunter first walked into Eric, Vince, and Shawn's room to drop Shawn off. He laid Shawn down on one of the two beds smiled at his adorably sleeping best friend then walked passed Eric and Vince to go next door to find the door locked.

"Bret open up," Hunter shouted as he knocked on the door repeatedly.

"In a minute," he shouted back as he took as time getting there to the door before opening it and laying back on the bed to see Hunter staring at him.

"What," exclaimed Bret.

"There's only one bed that is so not fair they have two next door,"

"Huh so there is,"

"Oh no you have got to get up," said the younger man.

"What I was here first and I've done all the driving."

"But it was my car," said the COO.

"Well tough toenails I was here first," said the Hall of Famer.

"Who even says that anymore".

"I do," said Bret as he fluffed his pillow and laid his head back down.

Hunter sighed then laid down opposite of Bret and tried getting situated.

"Hey!," said the older man. "You're hogging all of the covers,"

"Am not," said Hunter.

"Yes you are,"

"I said I wasn't Hart," Hunter said firmly

"Sure you weren't" said Bret and he turned towards the wall.

"Did you just hit me Hart,"

"No I didn't I just turned over,"

"Yes you did," said Hunter as he shoved Bret.

"You're gonna get it now big nose."

Bret and Hunter preceded to push one another until they fell out of the bed and a fight ensued.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile next door Eric and Vince are trying to get to sleep just as they hear shout coming from next door.<p>

"You wanna go stop that," said an almost asleep Eric who envied the sleeping Shawn.

"Nope I'm already in bed."

Eric just sighed and smiled and looked over at Vince. "So Barrie, Ontario huh,"

"Yeah"

"What do you hope to find I mean there wasn't anything really concrete that might suggest Smith even knows anything,"

"I don't know I mean we came up kind of empty at the Hart house but I think he knows something. At the very least he could have some of his dad's things that can be linked back to mine. I mean this is huge Eric this is another piece of my family that I know nothing about. I just have to know what happened I just have this strange need to figure it all out you know."

"Yeah I understand," said Eric following a big yawn. "Now I think it's time to get some sleep we still have a long way to go,"

"Yeah you're right," said Vince as he gave Eric a peck on the lips and then they cuddled until they both feel asleep.

* * *

><p>Shawn was the first one up the next morning and got ready and headed out of the room and bumped into Bret.<p>

"Good morning Shawn did you sleep well." said the older man.

"Yeah I slept famously even though I don't remember us stopping here or getting a room."

Bret smiled. "Yeah you were out pretty much like a light. So hows the leg."

"It's better thanks for asking," said Shawn.

"No problem so there's a diner next door do you wanna go order breakfast and wait for the other to wake up".

"Yeah that sounds great. Hey Bret what happened to your hand." said Shawn as he noticed the redness an slight swelling of his knuckles.

Bret smirked "Come on I'll tell you during breakfast."

* * *

><p>The others woke up within the next 30 minutes and eventually made there way to the diner to join Bret and Shawn. Hunter sat down last and they noticed the slight bruise on his head.<p>

"Oh Bret! I thought you said you didn't hit Hunter," said Shawn gently overlooking Hunter's head.

"I didn't after I accidentally punched the wall Hunter here fell off and hit his noggin,"

"What am I gonna do with you two," he laughed.

"I say lock them up," said Eric.

Vince just smirked at Eric then turned his attention to the others "Okay guys after we eat we should get right back on the road."

"I better call Dixie and tell her I'm not gonna be at next at the next taping on Monday." said Eric getting out of the booth and stepping outside.

"Oh that reminds me I better call and check in with Steph. Excuse me guys." he said getting up too.

They both came back 10 minutes later and Vince, Eric, and Hunter ordered as Shawn and Bret had already eaten. Vince and Hunter ordered pancakes, eggs, and bacon while Eric ordered hashbrowns, sausage, eggs, and toast.

After they ate they hit the road once again.


	9. Almost There

**A/N: Okay here's chapter nine. And for last chapter when someone got up to call Stephanie it was Hunter just in case you guys weren't sure. Hope you all enjoy this chapter I wish it was longer but I was getting exhausted, please review.  
><strong>

Since no one but Vince and Bret had brought clothes (since Eric and Hunter didn't bring any and Shawn left his other change of clothes at Bret's) they all stopped at an outlet mall halfway to their destination. Hunter, Shawn, and Eric each bought a few shirts and pants and other necessities. They then went through a drive through and got lunch and then each got a scolding from Hunter as to make sure not to spill or drop anything.

After finally getting to Barrie, Ontario at midnight after yet another long drive they decided to check into a local motel as they decided it would be too late to talk to Bret's brother. They didn't have to worry about sharing rooms because there was enough for every one of them (even though Vince and Eric shared anyway). Even with their being enough rooms both Hunter and Bret wanted room with Shawn. So to avoid any issues both men decided to flip a coin to see who would get to room with Shawn. Bret won after a two out of three decision which upset Hunter.

"This sucks I came out here to get you yet I haven't gotten to spend time with you yet."

"I know Hunter I promise to room with you next time okay," said Shawn as he put his had on Hunters shoulder.

"Yeah sure whatever Shawn," said Hunter as he got his room key from Vince rolled his eyes at Bret and left the group.

After Hunter left everyone left to retire for the night to their rooms.

* * *

><p>"I hope Hunter isn't mad at me," said Shawn when he and Bret got their room.<p>

"I'm pretty sure he isn't mad at you Shawn. I just think he's upset that he doesn't get to room with you.

Shawn sighed as he sat down on one of the beds. "I wish you two could just get along everything between you too is a fight or a competition."

"I know I know Shawn but me and him we've never liked each other," said Bret with a shrug.

"Yeah I think I remember a little of that. Like when you two had a match back in '97 and you started putting real submission holds on Hunter "

"Okay he really did start that he punched me square in the face." said Bret as he sat down next to Shawn.

Shawn just smirked. "You two are just horrible when it comes to each other. You two really should learn how too coexist. You're both important to me and I just hate it that you guys just can't be civil."

Bret sighed. "I guess I'll try to get along better with him okay. But I make no promises."

"Well I guess that's as good as anything hopefully Hunter will agree to the same thing." said Shawn as he got up to gather his clothes for a shower.

He took a thirty minute shower before getting out to let Bret take his. Bret was done in fifteen and got out to see Shawn in his bed getting ready to go to sleep. Bret got into his own bed and quiet for a few minutes before checking if Shawn was still awake,

"Shawn are you awake." whispered Bret.

"Yeah," said Shawn.

"I wonder if my brother knows anything, I mean I know I've been kind of quiet about everything but this is just-"

"Crazy," offered Shawn.

"Yeah, that and unbelievable, I mean this is my dad we're talking about he was the toughest most open man I knew and he had this whole other life before my family that I knew nothing about,"

"I mean if this was my dad I wouldn't know what to do," said the younger man. "Not like it's a bad thing I mean it's not like you're dad is a murderer or anything".

"Shawn my dad wasn't a murder I can assure you, though he may have been a little intimidating to some people."

"A little," Shawn scoffed. "The man used to frighten the crap out of me, He once snuck up behind me and put me in a full nelson. He kept shouting 'Do you give fairy! Do you give fairy'!

Bret smirked.

"It's not funny Bret. Even Owen wouldn't help me!"

"Owen was there?" questioned Bret.

"Yeah I saw him coming and I was like 'Owen help me!' and he saw his dad and he mouthed you're on your own and walked away,"

"Oh well that was typical Owen. He knew my dad would never lay a hand on him since he was the baby and yet he wouldn't help you, man he was a scoundrel."

"Yeah he sure was," said Shawn.

It was quiet yet again until Bret asked a question.

"Shawn when you and Hunter had that fight why did you chose to come to my house all the way in Calgary," said Bret turning his head over to look at Shawn.

"I don't know Bret, I mean you're my friend. Before I knew Hunter you and me we used to be so close. And I guess I didn't hesitate when I was upset and came too you".

"It's good to know that even after all these years and all our drama you would still come to me."

"Yeah, well we were really close before and when we started talking again I just wanted to get that back again." said the younger man.

'I'm glad we got a second chance," said Bret as he looked to the ceiling for several moments before speaking yet again.

"Did you ever think we could have been more friends," whispered Bret as he turned his head to a sleeping heartbreak kid. "I guess that question will be for another day"

Eric and Vince woke up first got ready and knocked on the others doors to wake them up. After Hunter, Bret and Shawn got ready they each got into the car got a quick bite to eat from a doughnut shop. Bret then drove them the last few miles to his brothers house.

Hopefully answers will be found.

**A/N: Next chapter they get to Smith's house. **

**I also want to wish LCHime a happy (belated) birthday.**


	10. Smith's House

**A/N: I've wanted to update for quite awhile now but I've been pretty stuck. But finally here's a new chapter. I own nothing but the mistakes. Hope you enjoy.**

When they finally arrived at their destination everyone filed out of the car. Vince made sure to grab the book and Bret led them to the front door of the home. Bret knocked on it and after a few moments the door opened and he saw his brother Smith, standing before him.

"Bret," he said surprised then looked at the group of men behind him. "What are you all doing here?"

"Smith, it's a long story can we come in," Bret inquired. He gestured for them to come in and they all walked in behind Bret. Smith then guided the five men to his living room. Eric and Vince took a seat on one couch and Hunter and Shawn on the other while Bret took a seat in one of the sofa chairs next to his brother. It was an awkward silence for a few moments before it was broken.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Smith offered. "I've got coffee and some hot chocolate."

"Oh I'd love a cup of hot chocolate." Shawn chirped up.

"Yeah a cup of coffee sounds good." Hunter added.

"Okay then I'll be back in two shakes then." He said before making his way to the kitchen.

It's during this time they all share glance with one another. Shawn looks to Hunter then to Bret, Vince looks at Eric then to Hunter. Their eyes all eventually land on Bret, as they all probably have the same thought. How is he going to ask his brother any of the curious questions they all have. About a mystery that none of them knew about until a few days ago. Now all five were thrown together to find out for Bret and Vince's sake. Bret catches Vince eyes as he nervously twiddles his thumbs together. Both wondering if Smith could know anything or what actions to take next.

Smith comes back into the room shortly juggling three mugs. He hands two of the mugs to Hunter and Shawn before taking a seat and taking a sip out of his own mug.

"Now this is a surprise eh," Smith chuckles. "So what brings you all down my way. Do you have an event down here or something?"

"Uh, no Smith we were just in the uh-um neighborhood and just thought we'd stop by." Bret stammered then cleared his throat. "So how have you been?"

Smith looks at his brother and the rest of the men warily. "I've been good I guess. Just saw the kids and grandkids yesterday."

"Well that's good," Bret nodded. "Seeing the family."

Then another awkward silence passes over them with nothing but the sound of sips from the mugs.

"Okay now this is weird." Shawn chimes in.

"You're telling me," Smith told him. "I mean there's obviously something going on here. I've got the chairman of the WWE, The COO, Eric Bischoff, Shawn Michaels and my brother whom I haven't even spoken to in months, all in my living room before noon on a Saturday. Does someone want to tell me what's going on or what?"

His eyes glance to the left side of him at Vince before continuing. "We're here to ask some questions about dad Smith."

"And my father," Vince cut in. "Because it seems that they used to be pretty close."

"And since you're the oldest maybe you could shed some light on some things."

Smith looked at Bret then back at Vince with a look of confusion evident on his face. "This all started a couple of days ago when I found this," Vince said as he held the book in his lap. "It apparently belonged to my father. I'm guessing it was his journal or something."

Vince handed the journal to Smith for him to look through. He took a sip of his coffee before sitting it on the table and he flips through the journal and starts reading passages.

As he goes through the pages and reads them his face goes completely blank like mask. He stops reading and places the book on the table and just sits there quietly for a moment seemingly deep in thought. All five men's eyes on him, waiting for him to say something, anything really.

After what feels like hours but only a few minutes Smith speaks, "I think I need something stronger than coffee." Smith then gets up and proceeds to the bar in the far corner of his living room and grabs a glass and pours himself a small amount of whiskey.

Hunter looks to Vince and thinks this would be as good a time as any to add to the conversation. "I also found this in etched on the wall of your old basement," he said. He took out his phone and showed Smith the picture he took.

Their eyes continue to watch the oldest member of the Hart clan. He stares at the photo seemingly in a trance before swallowing the contents of the glass in one gulp before refilling his glass.

"Why are you all here," he demanded. He walked back over to the couch and stands before them. "You really think it's just a good idea to come around here and start digging up the past and bringing up a-"

"Smith, they just want to know about their dads for god fucking sakes!" exploded Hunter.

"Hunter!" Shawn exclaimed at his outburst.

"No Shawn," he said standing up and turning his attention to Smith. "Listen Smith, I don't know you all that well but we've traveled all this way. We've slept in some crappy motel rooms all because my father in law and your brother just want to know about what happened with their dads. Which I'm guessing you know something about because this obviously makes you upset and you have that fucking look on your face right now!"

Everyone was indeed momentarily shocked by Hunter being the one to speak out.

"Wow," Eric said simply.

"Yeah, so Smith." Bret rejoined.

Smith sat down cradled the glass between his hands and cleared his throat. "I haven't thought about any of this in years."

"What do you know," asked Vince as he grabbed on to Eric's hand.

"I already knew our father's used to be together okay," he relented.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Bret asked.

"Look I didn't know they were together until many years after the fact. And by that time it was already pretty pointless to be bringing it up. Look there's a lot you don't know Bret. I figured out some things and pieced them together over the years."

"What the hell are you talking about Smith." Bret queried.

Smith took a deep breath and took a drink of the whiskey he'd been nursing before setting it on the coffee table.

"I'm talking about JJ," he confessed. "Our brother."


End file.
